Finales, comienzos Ciclos
by Esciam
Summary: La vida del Doctor alrededor del "exterminio" de los Señores del tiempo… y alguito más en cuanto su necesidad de tener companions. Sin tener en cuenta The day of the doctor.


**Disclaimer: **_Doctor Who_ no me pertenece, la versión del Nine Doctor, es cosa de Russell T. Davies y compañía. Sin tomar en cuenta "The day of the doctor".

**Advertencias: **angst, mucho insight.

**Notas: **Para dirtylaw con todo mi cariño. Espero que estés pasando unas muy buenas navidades, con tus seres queridos, esperanza, ocio y buenos momentos. Y que leer este fic sea uno de ellos porque, aunque tiene el angst que pediste y puede que no cuente mucho por estar en insights, se hizo con mucho amor. ¡Abrazos!

**Finales, comienzos. Ciclos.**

… Porque cuando entró en su TARDIS, ya nadie de su familia podía seguirle. Habían muerto, y solo por eso estaba tan seguro de matar a todos, por más que hubiera aún algunos que quisiera salvar. Pero eso significaba hablar de su plan, y nadie era tan cobarde o loco para apoyarlo. "_Cobarde y loco... Desesperado, horrorizado, angustiado. Cansado. Adolorido... Al infinito_" se decía eso y más, todo teñido de culpa. Aún antes de haber terminado su plan, ya sentía culpa. Desde el momento que dejó a su mente centrarse en el mismo e ir construyéndolo, culpa. Culpa y placer. Emociones tan inmensamente sentidas que a veces ni podía pensar. Tan infinitas como la idea misma. Destruir a todos los Daleks, aunque eso significara destruir a todos los Señores del tiempo... Cuando ninguno de su familia estuvo vivo, el precio a pagar le pareció ínfimo. Aún así, la culpa no se iba, y con cada paso que daba para lograr su plan, en su rostro había una sonrisa perversa al igual que lágrimas apenas ocultas en su mirada.

Era tanta la culpa y el dolor que creyó que su plan no era solo un doble genocidio, sino simple y llano deseo suicidas.

Sin embargo, justo cuando había dejado de correr y esperaba la muerte, sentándose al suelo sangriento de su raza y deseando la luz infinita y el no ser; miró hacia el cielo para buscar por última vez a las estrellas. Sin poder verlas entre el polvo y el fuego de la guerra, las sintió. A su calor y luz, que alimentan todo lo demás. Sintió en su piel y dentro de su ser el movimiento universal, el continuo estado de cambio, de nacimiento y juventud, antecedido por vejez y muerte... las partículas desintegrándose para volver a integrarse y traer de nuevo vida, en un ciclo sin fin y nunca igual, continuación para siempre. La danza lenta como los astros, fugaz como los aleteos de un colibrí, que le tocó hasta el punto que dejó de ser él, y solo fue el compañero de danza y el espectador a la vez...

El tiempo no quería dejarlo ir, el tiempo le suplicaba y gritaba que su ciclo no había acabado, que él era parte de algo más grande y que no podría terminar ahí. Y el Doctor corrió fuera de sí, aterrorizado y embelesado, no sabía si hacia el tiempo o huyendo de él. En su cabeza, un caos de tantos pensamientos entrelazados al rededor de la idea de que deseaba morir, pero simplemente no podía.

Se dio cuenta de que su TARDIS estaba muy cerca de él. Azul límpido en medio de tanto horror... ¿Se había transportado ella sola? Estaba seguro de ello. Su vieja dama era muy capaz de cualquier cosa. Aunque algunas veces se quejara de eso, en ese momento se sentía como el más idiota de los desagradecidos por hacerlo. Fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, la TARDIS siempre tenía buenas intenciones. Mientras corría, se formó en sus corazones la idea de que mientras estuviera dentro de ella todo iba a estar bien. Era como si esperara que en la TARDIS iban a estar toda su familia, su raza, los buenos tiempos, y el horror de la guerra solo sería una nota al pie de un libro de historia. Corría como si dentro de ella fuera mucho más grande de lo que era, infinitamente más grande, y solo contuviera lo que extrañaba tan fuerte que el respirar sin que ellos respiraran, en el hogar que ya no era un hogar... Era como veneno en su sistema. Nunca antes, entrar en ella le había hecho sentir tan decepcionado… Porque cuando estuvo en su TARDIS, ya nadie de su familia podía seguirle. Ya no había a dónde ni a quién volver.

Se había quedado mirando a la TARDIS tan vacía, esperando, con cada vez más desesperación, sentir lo que siempre sentía cuando entraba en ella corriendo: a salvo. Pero no sucedió, más bien sintió horror, dolor e impotencia, y solo pudo sentarse en la TARDIS y llorar con un niño lo que habría que pasar. La TARDIS viajó sola, alejándose de la destrucción, porque ella siempre sabía en lo que andaba el Doctor...

Lo único que lo hizo componerse un poco fue afianzarse a la idea de que la TARDIS siempre tenía buenas intenciones, que si ella le había salvado y aceptado dentro mientras destruía su hogar, significaba que él no siempre sería todo lo que se sentía que era por esa decisión...

-o-

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí. Y eso, para un señor del tiempo (el último señor del tiempo que aún podía hacer cambios en el universo, que continuaba existiendo), era una sensación extraña, muy extraña... Había estado a lo lejos, observando nada más que a su querida Galifrey aparecer por varios días, hasta desaparecer justo antes de aparecer nuevamente.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta del bucle temporal, por un instante creyó que sus... _oraciones _le llamarían ciertos humanos, aunque los señores del tiempo no tenían deidades; habían sido escuchadas. Hasta que sintió que eso ya lo había vivido, y un señor del tiempo no lo siente a menos de que sea así. El tiempo era el mismo, Galifrey estaba en llamas, pero volvía a estar. Su parte racional de señor del tiempo le decía que fue un imprevisto provocado por el vórtice temporal y las _otras _TARDIS que estaban o crecían en Galifrey... Pero su emoción le dijo que era su penitencia, experimentar una y otra y otra y otra vez su más grande falta, aunque, y eso era lo que le dolía más, no lo sentía un error.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, mirando, oyendo y al final solo sintiendo a Galifrey durante días, esperando la destrucción una y otra vez. Era como una inercia, como si al igual que respirara y sus corazones palpitaban, él presenciaba la destrucción y ya. No había otra cosa posible de hacer. No hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerza para nada, de que no había comido en todo ese tiempo, justo antes de perder el conocimiento... Cuando "despertó", era _otro _y el dolor era más soportable. Decidió que era hora de comer y de viajar...

-o-

Era extraño, pero por primera vez estaba muy curioso por conocer a su _nuevo yo. _Antes, ir descubriéndose era parte del encanto de una nueva regeneración. Pero esa vez, conocerse era una necesidad. Se preguntaba, ¿cómo era un tipo que podía seguir viviendo después de haber perdido a todos sus seres importantes y producido un doble genocidio, con su misma raza entre las dos destrucciones? No estaba seguro, nunca había conocido a alguien así, y él nunca antes lo había sido.

Recordaba sus anteriores yo, sobre todo al que, desesperado, produjo esa destrucción; y luego se comparaba con sí mismo. Lo único que podía concluir en limpio era que él era más... Templado. De que su capacidad de seguir era porque no se dejaba sentir con la intensidad de sus anteriores yos. O al menos, así era con las emociones que no quería sentir como el dolor, la culpa y, sobre todo, la melancolía.

Su nuevo yo era capaz de dejar a un lado con cierta facilidad esas emociones y los recuerdos asociados con ellas. Claro, varias veces, muchas, demasiadas, aunque cada vez más espaciadas en el tiempo; tenía _picos _de sensaciones y recuerdos que debía controlar y relegar al instante, porque ponía en peligro su precario carácter templado. Ese pequeño segundo en que el dolor, culpa y melancolía, toda mezclada y concentrada en recuerdos como una mirada o risa; era demasiado para poder procesarlo en un mísero cuerpo de señor del tiempo que parecía a punto de ser desintegrado por esas emociones. Pero su nuevo yo podía relegar ese infinito de pérdida. Y sus corazones volvían a latir, sus pulmones respiraban y él podía poner por encima de esos recuerdos a los pensamientos importantes del presente, del viaje o lucha en la que se enzarzaba.

Pero eso era lo que pasaba con las emociones y recuerdos que no quería sentir. Se dio cuenta de algo más: no era nada templado para otra emoción en particular. Lo entendió cuando había ido a parar a un astillero naval en la Philadelphia de 1941 d.c, donde unos científicos habían tenido la "_brillante" _idea de experimentar con un aparato aparentemente extraterrestre (Para el Doctor fue obvio que se trataba de un equipo humano hecho entre los 3200-3400 d.c) que jugaba con la gravedad; un arma de destrucción masiva con una muy sagaz inteligencia artificial hipnótica incorporada. Entre ésta y la estupidez de los científicos armamentistas en plena segunda guerra mundial, el Doctor se vio en una de esas luchas con encrucijadas, corriendo de allá para acá, ayudado por un becario llamado Isaac y la secretaria Gertrude (no pudo evitar decir su nombre varias veces seguidas), que parecían los únicos que no habían sido alcanzados por la hipnosis por estar besuqueándose detrás de unos arbustos donde apareció la TARDIS cuando debía haber ido a Hawaii...

… Y él estuvo a punto de dejar morir en una implosión controlada a Gertrude, entre todos los demás hipnotizados, porque estaba muy furioso y tan necesitado de poder descargar esa furia, que no había podido pensar en mejores opciones que esa: Implosionar solo una pequeña parte de Filadelfia, para resguardar a la tierra y a los seres humanos de su total destrucción... la de luna y, posiblemente, parte de Marte.

Lo habría hecho sin pensárselo dos veces sino hubiera sido porque, justo antes de preparar la implosión y estar listo para arrastras a Isaac en una carrera final hacia la TARIS; tuvo esa sensación de que algo iba mal, de que las cosas no eran como deberían ser. Muy asombrado de no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, supo que no solo uno, sino varios puntos fijos en el tiempo estaban en peligro en ese mismo momento. Había tomado el hombro de Isaac de improviso, y mirado muy intensamente al joven un par de segundos antes de preguntarle:

—¿Te gusta la ciencia ficción?

El joven le había mirado con total incomprensión. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a conversar sobre los gustos literarios. Apenas se mantenían en pie en un segundo piso ladeado y que cada tanto daba tumbos, empinándose más y más hacia abajo. El suelo estaba a punto de caer en un espacio de mucha gravedad y si lo hacía, morirían de una manera muy grotesca aún antes de dar con tierra. Además, estaban a oscuras, a excepción de los continuos chisporroteos de los estertores del entramado eléctrico. Y si no eran asaltados por los agudos chillidos de las pequeñas explosiones eléctricas, lo eran por los gritos de los hipnotizados que intentaban abrir la puerta para salvar a su querida ama y señora robótica a la que el Doctor intentaba cambiar sus directivas. Uno de esos gritos provenía de Gertrude, la que hacía poco los había traicionado y por la cual una parte de Isaac quería abrir la puerta, abrazarla, besarla, y creer que nada estaba pasando. Ese deseo era transparente en la mirada que Isaac enviaba cada tanto hacia la puerta cerrada y cada vez más golpeada.

Sin embargo, Isaac se mantenía a la par del Doctor, agarrándose a una computadora empotrada en el suelo. Estaba sudado y rojo del esfuerzo físico que había tenido en esas pocas horas, uno de los lentes de sus anteojos estaba quebrado, y parecía apenas poder contener las ganas de llorar o gritar ante cualquier provocación. Pero lo único que hizo cuando el Doctor le preguntó si le gustaba la ciencia ficción fue decir un débil _¿Qué?_ Con una voz aguda parecida a la súplica.

El Doctor le había mirado como si fuera un necio testarudo y luego volvió a hablar sin nada de paciencia:

—¿Que si te gusta...? —cambió de idea y fue al punto—: ¿Eres Isaac Asimov sí o no?

Él solo abrió un poco los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño, antes de asentir con fuerza y decidir no preguntar nada más. El suelo se bamboleó de nuevo, e Isaac enterró todo lo que pudo sus manos en el borde de la computadora donde estaba el pedacito de metal retorcido y desgastado que había iniciado toda esa locura... Si no hubiera bajado la cabeza, le habrían caído unas chispas en la cara en vez de en el cabello.

—¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho antes!? —le había increpado el Doctor, y luego se habló a sí mismo sobre el famoso Isaac Asimov de interminable bibliografía y gran perspicacia sobre las posibles disonancias en cuanto la "conciencia robótica" entre otros tantos temas... Y volvió a decir conciencia robótica y miró de nuevo al, en ese momento, pálido joven. ¡Siempre había tenido la respuesta frente a él... o, realmente, corriendo tras él!

—Las tres reglas de la robótica, ¿cuáles son? —le apremió.

—¿Eh?

—¡Las tres reglas de la robótica! —la exclamación controlada y airada de él fue seguida de otro tumbo y más chispas eléctricas, lo que dejó a Isaac Asimov más mudo y nada cooperador. El Doctor volvió a toquetear el aparato e indicarlo con su destornillador sónico un par de veces, mientras seguía hablando—: Olvídalo, solo necesito que me digas literalmente la primera regla de la robótica, palabra por palabra y con exactitud, para poder traducirlo a chininglés y, de ahí, a código binario... Esto es lo que pasa con este artilugio, algo pasó con su programa de las tres reglas. Sin tener esos impedimentos, decide hacer lo posible para cumplir la misión para la que está diseñada: implosionar planetas. Tengo que entrar el código de la primera regla, pero si no es exacto, es como si no hiciera nada. Verás, este aparato no está así por haber caído del cielo, sino por haber pasado por un pequeño agujero de gusano, que es una de los posibles mal funcionamientos que...

—¡NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO QUE ME HABLAS! —le gritó Isaac airadamente para, justo después, respirar hondo un par de veces y hablar con más palabras y entereza de lo que no había tenido hasta el momento—. No sé porqué sabes de mis tres reglas de la robótica, pero no las he redactado palabra por palabra, así que —cerró los ojos, se aferró fuerte y siguió— la voy a redactar ya, pero necesito silencio para poder ir a mi lugar feliz y concentrarme en eso. Así que, ¡basta de cháchara!

Eso dejó mudo al Doctor, como una bofetada que se le da a un histérico. Se mordió los labios y lo único que pensó al respecto, mientras "redirigía" sus esfuerzos con el aparato, fue que sabía cuál era el lugar feliz de Isaac Asimov: una caseta a la par de las vías del tren. Y hasta llegó a pensar que los sonidos circundantes solo eran trenes pasando. Al tranquilizarse en el lugar feliz de Isaac Asimov, supo lo tan furioso que había estado, tanto como para no haberse dado cuenta de que el becario que había corrido junto a él todo ese tiempo era Isaac Asimov, padre del pensamiento subjetivo sobre la robótica, sustento vital en cuanto las consideraciones cognitivas de las inteligencias artificiales en razón de su relación con sus creadores, ideas que eran básicas en muchos aparatos humanos que hacían posibles tanto puntos fijos en el tiempo... ¡La ira lo había cegado! Pero no era momento para quedarse pensando en ese aspecto tan preocupante sobre su nuevo yo.

—"Un robot no puede hacer daño a un ser humano —había empezado a citar Isaac. Subió la voz mientras el suelo daba otro tumbo y rechinaba— o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño."

—¡Muchas gracias! —Había exclamado el Doctor, a punto de abrazarle la cabeza y darle un sonoro beso, pero no había tiempo para eso.

La puerta por fin había cedido a la presión, e hipnotizados deseosos de traer su propia muerte al seguir los deseos de una conciencia artificial enloquecida, se acercaban a ellos con la intención de alejarlos de su ama y señora. Isaac rodeó la computadora, posicionándose detrás de ella, dejando al Doctor y a la misma máquina como un obstáculo qué sortear antes de dar con él. El Doctor recitaba como para sí unos y ceros, e indicaba a la máquina con su destornillador sónico. Aún lo hacía cuando varios de ellos le cogieron para llevárselo fuera del alcance del aparato.

Al haber más peso en la habitación por los recién llegados, el piso se curvó aún más, empinándose hacia abajo con un rechinar terrible. Mientras el Doctor pateaba y se movía, intentando no alejarse de la máquina y diciendo unos y ceros aún más rápido, Isaac era agarrado por Gertrude, a la cual intentaba hacer entrar en razón... De un paso al otro, todos los hipnotizados cayeron al piso, la luz se prendió, la máquina se apagó y el suelo dejó de empinarse hacia abajo.

Todo había terminado, el aparato cumplía la primera ley.

Isaac Asimov se tiró a la par de su novia, y puso su cabeza en su regazo. Después de asegurarse que ella respiraba, lloró de alivio, abrazándola y besándole el rostro. Para cuando todas las personas empezaron a despertarse e Isaac, lejos de ser la persona con las respuestas que pedían, iba a preguntarle al Doctor qué rayos había pasado, se dio cuenta que tanto la máquina como el Doctor y todos los recuerdos alrededor del evento y la investigación que se hacía en ese lugar, habían desaparecido.

Al día siguiente, Isaac se dijo era que momento de hacer un primer cuento sobre las Tres leyes de la robótica que, al parecer, serían más importantes que solo como idea para historias de ciencia ficción... Y el Doctor se dijo que era momento de volver a leer la Convención de las Sombras. Él también necesitaba reglas por las cuales gobernarse y jamás olvidar, por más furioso que estuviera.

Isaac Asimov le hizo darse cuenta de que nunca había sido tan rápido a la furia como en esa reencarnación. Podía sintetizar lo que había aprendido de sí mismo en que era controlado para las emociones que le hacían vulnerable, y todo lo contrario para la furia. Una idea se le hizo patente mientras buscaba en su biblioteca por la convención: "_Lento a la clemencia y rico de furia"_. Lo peor era que se dejara pensar tan tranquilamente sobre él mismo haciendo alusión a una deidad, y que no se sentía del todo mal por ello.

Leyó el grueso libro de la Convención caminando de allá para acá en su TARDIS, tratando de no pensar más sobre sí mismo... Si no hubiera sido por Isaac Asimov... Necesitaba un Isaac en su vida y, a la vez, rehuía a la idea de buscarlo, como a todo lo que le hacía sentir vulnerable.

Y aun así, cuando volvió a los viajes, se mantuvo cerca de la Tierra y su ciclo de vida, porque los humanos siempre le recordaba la victoria de la perseverancia por sobre la vulnerabilidad.

-o-

—No, esto no es Las Vegas... —supo a penas asomó la cabeza afuera de la TARDIS. Ese frío aire ligeramente brumoso olía a Inglaterra.  
Era blando por los humanos y, a un nivel menor, por Gran Bretaña; pero tenía que admitirse que no estaba de humor para el ambiente de Londres. Por más que solía hacer caso a la TARDIS cuando decidía hacer cambios de itinerario por su cuenta, cerró la puerta con él adentro. Estaba haciendo un tour por las ciudades del pecado y era el momento de ir a Las Vegas de los años 1960`s, hacer una visita a Elvis, jugar un poco de pocker y bailar twist.

… O esa era su convicción hasta que volvió a abrir la puerta. Por más que no se sentía muy inclinado para adentrarse de nuevo en una lucha, simplemente no podía evitar devolverse para oler lo que al final le había llamado la atención: plástico, pero no un plástico común. Así que salió de la TARDIS, la cerró, y fue hacia el leve aroma diferente. Estuviera o no estuviera listo o deseoso, no podía dar la espalda a una insinuación de peligro en el planeta que tenía protegido. La Convención de las Sombras así lo decía.

El aroma llegaba desde la entrada de un edificio de departamentos frente a él. Ahí, una mujer de mediana edad y rubia parecía querer discutir de algo importante con una joven. Con solo un par de olfateadas más hacia esa dirección, el Doctor supo que ellas eran las que tenían residuos de la sustancia, pero no eran su fuente.

El Doctor cruzó la calle, pasó por el lado de ellas y entró en el edificio, pero se quedó cerca para mirarles. La muchacha desestimaba lo que le decía su madre, pero de una manera divertida y positiva. Hasta terminó abrazándola de improviso, y dándole un beso antes de ir a la calle como si tal cosa. El olor se iba con ella.

El Doctor hizo como que sacaba el correo de una de las taquillas mientras la mujer rubia subía las escaleras del edifcio, y luego salió detrás de la muchacha sonriente. Ella le guiaría hacia donde necesitaba ir.

**OoOoO**

Y eso fue. Sé que tiene aire a final abierto, pero como bien conocen la historia de Rose con el Doctor, en verdad no lo es. Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente. ¡Saludos!


End file.
